


Unbroken

by Reverse_Vampire



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: ...that's so fangirlish of me, Another writing practice, Gen, I have plenty of feels about those two, all my feels, just let me write this one okay?, sorry for making you wait I know it's overdue, they deserved to be loved, they're both my precious babies and you can't stop me, yes I'm done now and I love those two very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reverse_Vampire/pseuds/Reverse_Vampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time waits for no one. For the servants of the arch-sorceress, time is nothing but an illusion. But he was too caring and dependent to see things unfulfilled. A fic to commemorate Lean "Joker" Hampelmann's (unofficial) birthday on June 1st.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbroken

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a writing exercise than anything else as I didn't realize who's (unofficial) birthday was coming. I know there isn't much stuff anyone knows about Lean/Joker even with the information in Final Fantasy Agito, so there's a number of headcanon stuff infused with canon or whatever information that's available to us from our understanding. I know I posted this a bit later than initially planned, but here you go. Enjoy reading.

_Cycle 600,104,971_  
_Verdict: Failure._  
_Next action: Restart experiment. Promote Machina Kunagiri and Rem Tokimiya to Class Zero. Cid Aulstyne to become the next_ Rursan _Judge._  
_Additional notes: Machina Kunagiri to lose trust in Class Zero. Rem Tokimiya to be inflicted with an incurable illness. Heavily discouraged to be close to Class Zero at all costs._

And this was all the tomb has presented to the outcast who can remember the dead. A job is a job, after all.

* * *

 Repeat and rinse. It was a routine that always saw each cycle ended in futility, and it was the task of the two outcasts to record these deeds down.

From a distance, they saw a bespectacled woman no older than her mid-thirties with a smokepipe on her hand destroying all that was left of Orience. Seeing a dark-haired boy surrounded by other Akademeia cadets with red capes, with one of them sustaining to survive despite the massive blood loss, and absorbing their phantoma in order to destroy the current Rursan Arbiter disintegrated into the light, it was some sight to behold. Painless, but gut-wrenching all the same just as they have seen it happen countless times despite the vastly different outcomes in each cycle. By right, they should be emotionally numb in witnessing Orience return to its most primitive state for the umpteen time, but at the back of one of the onlooker's mind, he could not bear to see the same mistakes being made over and over.

The two outcasts, Tiz and Joker, or as they were called previously, Toono Mahoroha and Lean Hampelmann were tasked by arch-sorceress Arecia Al-Rashia to oversee each cycle. It was anything but the most glamorous job anyone would like to undertake ever since the two both found out the series of experiments that was seeing Orience in a perpetual spiral, an unforgiving experiment between two deities to find the Agito. Given that Toono, or Tiz as she is called now, was a rarity in her ability to remember the dead in a world where the memories of the dead were removed that applied to all mortals, it was the perfect task as a chronicler to watch over Orience at the sidelines and provide the next step in realizing the Agito, the prophesized messiah of their world. 

But in reality, the two are still looking for a way to end the experiments and save as many people as possible from this neverending torment. It has been eternity, but time does not matter when you are made divine. Forever still felt short, the two eventually realized as they observed every single cycle and every single possibility under their watch. 

To Joker, there was a strong tinge of emotion he felt the moment he saw what were their fellow outcasts. As much as he was used to the process of Arecia and the other fal'Cie servant waging conflict to mere mortals, he always felt that it was sickening to alter whatever those people could salvage no matter how short.

"Mother hasn't changed, don't you think?" He turned to Tiz, his hand and arm muscles tensed the more he witnessed yet another destruction of a cycle. 

"More like nothing has changed, even after endless changes," Tiz spoke whatever was on her mind at that brief moment. She crossed her arms and heaved a long sigh, getting bored with yet another reset. It was futile; things kept coming and going, but in its core, nothing has changed. Arecia and that other servant were too stubborn to see what was wrong that they have yet to be satisfied with the outcome that they so desired. 

She moved closer to Joker and held his hand, sensing much tension building up. "Seems like there's still some empathy left in you, after the cycles we see them been through." She said. "I know it's painful to see how no one besides the two of us knew what Orience's truly like. Even at our current state, we can only observe and record for the most part."

"Empathy," Joker spoke as he looked down at Tiz, his eyes surrounded by dark circles and more wrinkled than usual. "You think that's a good thing? We're no longer mortal, but---"

Tiz held her palm to Joker's lips and for a moment, there was a serene and welcoming silence between the two in places unknown. "I know. Still the same old you I recognized back in the day. Maybe that's the thing that made me fond of you, even though you had some...questionable preferences."

He knew what she was talking about. The hope Cid Aulstyne promised that he will bring to all of Orience by declaring war on the other three Crystal States. The man he admired albeit with goals that only the very bold or insane would ever think of committing, even if it earns the scorn of everyone who were against the idea. To the living then, he will always be known as the young genius scientist who puts all his trust on Cid's goals to save Orience from being too dependent of the Four Crystals. 

But beneath the naivety of it all, there was a side of him that very few has been able to bear witness. 

Memories of a harsh childhood. An unfulfilled promise. Various feelings of hurt that was extremely vivid. Trickles of his life experiences when he was mortal began to return and despite the triviality of it, the far and few in-between outbursts of pain that Tiz felt was unbearable that it made her physically exhausted. Seeing all that, she could somewhat relate to his situation. Despite it all, he kept an indomitable spirit that a few possess, but whether if he could keep this demeanor from falling apart was another story altogether. Certainly there are some things that kept him going but beneath, there was something more that he would like to accomplish, but no matter what, he was still powerless to alter anything. Sure, Tiz has left a little trinket for Class Zero should they require his aid in battle, but that was it.

Even if he could remember and have overseen events of his past, he was still disenfranchised to change it. 

"You've seen it all, didn't you?" said Joker, in which Tiz has seen glimpses of his past with his permission. She has tried to observe more whenever she can, but perhaps there were some things he was still ashamed of showing, even to the people he was extremely close with. 

"Yes. I did." It was the only response to his question. Granted, it was difficult enough to be someone who was able to remember the dead eons before being cast out. Gift or curse, it was a burden that an insignificant but rare individual could bear and this alone has made her different from the rest. No one else she knew could understand the experiences she has been through with that ability, no matter how much they tried. "But if you aren't ready, it's okay. You don't have to say it if you don't want to."

How comforting these words are, Tiz thought. It was better to keep it vague until he felt ready to reveal it all one day. 

"Anyways, I took the time to read the verses on the Nameless Tome in between cycles. Don't make me count the total number of times I've read that old book; I lost count how many times I've read from cover to cover. I could already memorize it like you did many cycles ago though my understanding of it remains limited, but..." The last word got Tiz's attention a bit, looking up at him and saw how solemn he was than ever before. "I've been thinking about that the very moment I was allocated this locus. Maybe Mother was right. Maybe 'suffering' was unnecessary after all. It's undesirable, and no sane being would ever want that happen to them." 

"It's true that loci such as age and suffering are the most undesirable for both mortals and deities alike. The same goes for fear and love, but no matter what, they are inseparable from the human experience no matter how many times Mother would like to get rid of them. Perhaps to Class Zero, it was necessary for our comrades to remove themselves from any distractions to keep them at the peak of their fighting capabilities. At least that's what Mother thinks."

It was almost inaudible but upon better concentration she could hear a slight grunt, with Joker looking anything but pleased. Tiz could remember the same tranquil but furious glare that he made the very moment they found out the truth of Orience in front of Arecia. 

"She will realize it one day. She'll realize that we are as important as they are if she ever wants to see the Agito appear."

With these words, she managed to turn an 180º on his feelings. Joker nodded, his golden eyes filled with his usual glimmer. "Here's hoping you're right at the end. What can I do without you around? To be frank, you are all I have in our situation." 

It's _that_ behavior again. Tiz found it a bit worrying at his habit of looking up at people he believes that he could rely on. It took her several times before observing a pattern back then and now that she realized that some things may never change. Given other reasons for this behavior, she tries to understand him just as he has tried understanding her. 

"I'm glad you could see it this way."

* * *

Donning the attire of the Dominion Legionary, the two outcasts blended seamlessly in the middle of a skirmish, seeing the Rubrum army swiftly taking each domain under their control one by one and it was inevitable that they will come out victorious of their reclamation of Eibon. It has been a tough battle from both sides, but seeing Class Zero invading the Eibon Stronghold as they take down incoming Milites troops and vehicles at ease was a big blow on the morale of their enemies. Not that was a vital concern for them, as they do not know better about their role in this entire conflict that Orience has set themselves into. Just kill the enemies that threaten Arecia's wishes. Nothing else mattered. The fate of Rubrum at stake was secondary at best, and out of the question at worst. 

For too long, it was a kind of loyalty that not many have questioned or pressed further, bar the dissatisfied members of the Consortium of Eight. Tiz felt that she had always questioned Arecia's method of finding Agito and had raised her concerns to her whenever they had the chance to, but her and Joker realized that the other fal'Cie's methods were no better, making it seemed that Arecia's methods were the lesser evil of the two. 

Seeing Machina who was gradually becoming less responsive to the overall situation they are in and leaving the moment they were done with the mission, the two followed Machina without being detected thanks to the Invisible Cloaks, convinced that Class Zero and Rem will be able to take care of themselves in their return to Akademeia. 

"It's been months since he has taken over Qun'mi's place as the White Crystal's Secundus L'Cie. It may not look obvious, but I can sense his memories and humanity vanishing at a very quick pace," Tiz whispered, moving closer to Joker so that he can hear better.

"I don't blame him. A goal to protect the weak, to protect Rem from harm. It's this fear...this sole driving force in his reason to fight on and he'd hate to see the only person that mattered to him gone from his life." Joker said. "If I were him, I would probably do the same."

Tiz raised her head, giving a few, light taps and rubs on his shoulder. 

"Is...is that okay? About feeling sorry for Machina?"

"He's made many mistakes, probably more than ever in this cycle. And so do you."

At that moment, Joker was tongue-tied and there was more awkward silent between them as they paced themselves to remain undetected. The Invisible Cloaks may hide them, but useless to any incompetent users should they make any unnecessary noise. 

"But it's not too late for him to mend them. Even if the White Crys...no. Even if Cid is controlling him, I could still sense his humanity left within him, no matter how much it has diminished since he took up Qun'mi's mantle. You feel it, don't you?" Even though he was getting better at sensing it, in the end, there was no denying that Tiz has better senses in these matters. 

"So, what are you going to do? You know, it doesn't hurt to meddle in matters like these once in a while. I doubt Mother would mind. It's not as if we interfere matters of those within the spiral very often." It was a suggestion Tiz dared to make, and it was about time they take matters in their own hands. 

For once, Joker felt that he was allowed to take charge of matters, looking somewhat enthusiastic at the prospects of making minor disruptions and be more proactive with their situation. Tiz usually carries out the decisions of whatever they could do to help, but perhaps it was high time that she let him do whatever he wishes once in a while. 

"You'll see. Here's hoping that things will turn for the better this time for everyone."

 

 


End file.
